Quand l'amour s'en mêle
by Temperance18
Summary: Un Akira voyageant dans le Japon et suivit par une Tokito plus qu'énervée


Akira X Tokito II : Quand l'amour s'en mêle

Tokito : . Reviens ici! Tu vas me le payer crétin! Minable! Idiot! Abruti! Viens-ici ! Je vais me battre avec toi maintenant !

Une fois de plus la douce Tokito s'adressait à Akira d'un air très amical. Ce qui éveillait la curiosité des passants. Akira lui ne se retournait pas pour regarder Tokito. Cela faisant quelques jours qu'elle le suivait maintenant et il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre cette voix mélodieuse dans son dos sur tout le chemin.

Ils traversaient à présent un village et Akira cherchait une auberge pour loger car la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Il regardait autour de lui à la recherche de l'auberge. Soudainement il n'entendit plus les hurlements de Tokito… Akira se retourna, intrigué. Nulle trace de Tokito, il fronça les sourcils. Où était-elle passée ?

''Enfin autant en profiter pour la semer, ça me ferait vachement des vacances !'' Il avait beau se dire qu'il allait faire ça mais sa conscience le poussa à partir à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il partit donc à sa recherche en poussant un soupir. Il ne dut pas faire plus de dix pas car il trouva bientôt Tokito dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale où il se trouvait. Elle était cernée par des gros bras qui semblaient ne pas avoir de bonnes intentions à son égard. Akira fronça les sourcils et tendit ses mains vers ses sabres jumeaux s'apprêtant à givrer les deux abrutis. Evidemment, il n'aurait pas dût s'inquiéter car Tokito sortait déjà ses cartes et envoyait des valses de cartes en direction des deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent vite à détaler comme des lapins. Tokito se retourna vers Akira semblant sentir son aura. Elle lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers lui.

Tokito : Alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Inutile crétin ! Je peux me débrouiller sans toi minable !

Akira : Tu es toujours aussi aimable. Mais comme tu es une gamine, on ne sait jamais, j'aide toujours les gens fragile.

Il se retourna un fin sourire aux lèvres mais déjà il sentait l'aura meurtrière de Tokito dirigé vers lui et accéléra discrètement le pas afin de ne pas être tranché par ses fameuses cartes aussi aiguisées que des lames de rasoir. Au final, il se mit à courir, Tokito sur ses pas qui l'insultait de tous les noms. Devant le ridicule de la situation, il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver trois fois plus Tokito.

Akira finit donc par arrêter de courir, Tokito qui était juste derrière lui le percuta de plein fouet.

Tokito : Idiot ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça ?

Akira : Nous sommes juste devant l'auberge. Ouvre tes yeux. Moi qui suis un non-voyant, je vois encore mieux que toi. Idiote.

Tokito se remit à l'insulter mais Akira ne l'écouta pas et entra dans l'auberge. L'aubergiste lui fit un grand sourire.

Aubergiste : Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

Akira : Je voudrais une chambre pour moi s'il vous plaît.

Tokito arriva à ce moment-là.

Tokito : Et pour moi alors ?

Akira : Je ne t'ai pas invité à me suivre durant mon voyage. Alors tes frais d'auberge, tu les paies toi-même. Hors de question que je paie pour toi.

Tokito vit rouge. Akira n'eut pas le temps d'éviter son coup. Il se retrouva allonger par terre avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Tokito se tournant vers l'aubergiste.

Tokito : Réservez-nous deux chambres. Aux frais de ce Monsieur bien-sûr.

Aubergiste : Je suis navré Mademoiselle, mais je n'ai plus qu'une chambre. Les autres sont toutes réservées pour l'arriver d'une personne et de sa famille. Et comme c'est une très grande famille, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de réserver quasi toutes les chambres de l'auberge.

Tokito allait rouspéter mais Akira l'en empêcha.

Akira : Non, c'est bon on va la prendre.

L'aubergiste lui donna les clefs et lui montra le chemin de la chambre. Une fois nos deux compères à l'intérieur, Tokito constata qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul futon d'une personne.

Tokito : Et comment on va faire maintenant ?

Akira (prenant son air le plus arrogant possible) : C'est simple. Comme c'est moi qui paie, je prends le futon et toi tu dors par terre.

Tokito : Hors de question. Et la galanterie, tu connais ?

Akira : Je m'en fiche que tu sois une fille. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention à ça. Après tout, tu te travestissais bien en garçon avant.

BOUM !

Akira se retrouva encastrer dans le mur. Tokito se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et s'allongea sur le futon, l'air triomphante.

Tokito : Bien maintenant que tout est réglé. Bonne nuit Akira.

Elle n'eut que pour toute réponse, un gros ''Aie'' de douleur de notre cher héro.

Le lendemain matin, Tokito se réveilla d'excellente humeur. A croire que son petit défoulement de la veille lui avait permit de se décontracter. Elle trouva Akira allonger au pied de son futon et dormant paisiblement. Il était torse nu. Elle put apercevoir alors toutes les multiples cicatrices qui l'avaient endurci. Ce samurai, qui n'aurait jamais dut en être un, avait remué ciel et terre pour égaler les hommes les plus puissants de ce monde.

Tokito ne l'admettrait probablement jamais mais elle était fière de s'être battue contre Akira. Même si elle avait perdue, il lui avait enseigné l'essentiel de la vraie force. Celle que l'on acquiert par le fruit de son travail et non de son héritage génétique.

Au début quand elle était chez les Mibu, Tokito ne faisait attention qu'à Bontenmaru car on lui avait confiée la mission de le prendre comme pantin pour le pouvoir. Puis Akira, s'en était mêlé. Il avait fait échouer tout son plan et elle voulait lui faire payer cela. Mais le duel qui s'était alors engager entre eux avait changé toute la donne.

Akira soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna. Tokito se retrouva alors à observer son visage paisiblement endormit. Elle trouvait Akira mignon… Mignon ? Non c'était trop pour lui ! Pas mal dans son genre plutôt. Si elle prenait le genre arrogant. Elle secoua la tête l'air de se dire ''Qu'est-ce qui me prends de penser ça moi ?'', et se leva afin de mettre son kimono. Elle avait dormi en yukata et s'était alors changer la veille quand elle était sûre qu'Akira était bel et bien endormi. Maintenant que celui-ci dormait encore, elle profita d'enlever son yukata et de remettre son kimono. Cependant, elle se rendit compte qu'Akira s'était levé et l'observait. Sa bonne humeur du matin disparu et enfilant vite son kimono elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire payer.

Akira s'attendait à cette réaction et s'écarta d'un bon mètre, permettant ainsi à Tokito de se retrouver allonger à plat ventre sur le futon. Akira en rigola à gorge déployée.

Akira : Bel atterrissage, Tokito !

Tokito : Espèce de…

Akira : Bien maintenant assez rigoler. Remettons-nous en route.

Tokito n'eut le choix que de le suivre mais elle se promit intérieurement de buter Akira un de ces jours. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas, le petit sourire satisfait qui ornait les lèvres d'Akira en sortant de la chambre.

Ils avaient quittés le village depuis maintenant quatre bonnes heures. Le soleil qui brillait aurait incité n'importe qui à la bonne humeur, sauf bien sûr notre Tokito qui boudait dans son coin. Elle râlait parce qu'Akira ne voulait toujours pas se battre contre elle. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à elle et semblait très absorber par ses pensées. Tokito s'ennuyait dès qu'elle ne se disputait pas avec Akira. Pour elle, c'était son passe-temps préférer. Ou alors était-ce dut au manque d'intérêt d'Akira pour elle.

''Non, non et non ! Hors de question que je commence à avoir ses pensées envers ce minable !''

De son côté, Akira savourait le silence qu'il y avait entre eux. Ne plus entendre les hurlements de Tokito dans ses oreilles lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais il devait avouer que ça devenait vite ennuyeux, une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient plus. Voulant revenir à leur ancienne bonne habitude, Akira ne perdit pas son temps pour la taquiner.

Akira : Dit-moi Tokito, pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu aurais pu rester chez les Mibu. Comme ça j'aurais eu la paix et le silence.

Tokito lui jeta un regard noir et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Tokito : C'est pour me battre de nouveau contre toi. Je veux faire en sorte que tu la ramènes moins que d'habitude. Parce que Monsieur l'effort ne connait pas le mot modestie.

Akira : Contrairement à toi, moi je peux me permettre de fanfaronner étant donner que toi, tu ne faisais que te reposer sur les autres.

Tokito ne répliqua pas et s'enferma dans un mutisme exaspérant pour Akira. A présent, leurs rôles étaient inversés.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans les montagnes en haute altitude.

Akira : Il va falloir trouver un abri pour la nuit. Les loups rôdent dans ses montagnes. Il ne serait pas prudent de s'exposer à eux.

Tokito : Et bien, perchons-nous dans un arbre ou bien trouvons une grotte tout simplement.

Akira : Une grotte serait plus approprier. Nous sommes en haute altitude et nous aurions un abri couvert et nous pourrions faire un feu pour nous réchauffer. Perchés dans un arbre, ce serait dur.

Tokito ne releva pas la moquerie et se mit en quête d'une grotte avec Akira. Ils en trouvèrent une, deux heures après. Elle se trouvait à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, ce qui était bien pour éviter les loups. Tokito, légère comme le vent, fut en deux temps trois mouvements en haut tandis qu'Akira escaladait la paroi.

La grotte n'était pas très grande, deux mètres de profondeur sur un mètre de largueur.

Tokito (l'air gêner) : Génial ! Va falloir se serrer pour dormir.

Akira : Pas le choix, la grotte est petite et nous devrons nous tenir chaud pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Tokito tiqua et lança un regard noir à Akira.

Akira : Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Moi aussi ça me dérange…

Tokito : … :-(

Et c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se couchèrent ensemble sur la couverture. Tokito s'éloigna le plus possible d'Akira en lui tournant le dos mais celui-ci, tenant vraiment à ce qu'ils ne meurent pas de froid tous les deux, passa un bras sur le flanc de Tokito et l'attira contre lui. Il fut étonné par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de la jeune fille. Akira scruta les battements de cœur de Tokito et sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'il battait la chamade. Il s'était toujours douter qu'il ne laissait pas Tokito indifférente.

Tokito, de son côté, s'était raidit au contact d'Akira. Mais à présent, elle prenait même plaisir à se blottir contre lui et faisait semblant de dormir, elle se retourna face à Akira pour encore plus se blottir contre lui. A cet instant-là, Tokito ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur que lui procurait le fait d'être dans les bras d'Akira.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, comprenant le manège de Tokito se prêta au jeu en l'enlaçant de ses deux bras et en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. C'est ainsi que notre petit couple s'endormit, inconsciemment heureux de cette drôle de situation.

Nos deux compagnons se réveillèrent dans une drôle de position au petit matin, provoquant mutuellement leurs gênes à tous deux.

Ils avaient déjà leurs jambes entremêlées, Tokito avait ses deux bras enroulés autour du cou d'Akira et s'était retrouvé la tête plonger dans son cou. Akira lui avait une main qui était posée innocemment sur l'épaule de Tokito tandis que l'autre reposait plus d'un air coupable sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

Ils étaient d'un sursaut éloignés l'un de l'autre et avaient dégainés leurs armes prêtes à frapper l'autre. Mais après s'être calmer, ils avaient reprit la route comme si de rien n'était. Même si Akira se satisfaisait d'avoir eu le loisir de toucher le corps de Tokito et que Tokito savourait encore la chaleur du corps d'Akira.

La traversée des montagnes fut longue pour les deux compères qui pour passer leur temps se disputèrent sur tout le chemin.

Tokito : De toute façon, tu as beau prendre des grands airs. Tu n'es qu'un minable humain !

Akira (prenant l'air le plus arrogant dont il était capable) : Tu oses dire que c'est moi qui prends mes grands airs alors que tu la ramènes devant quelqu'un contre qui tu as perdu…

Tokito : AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Et voilà notre chère Tokito repartit à la poursuite d'Akira dans une course à n'en plus finir.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'Edo. Akira était en train de se dire qu'énerver Tokito et la pousser à lui courir après était une bonne technique pour accélérer le voyage… ''Une excellente technique à retenir…'' se dit-il.

Tokito, de son côté, était épuisé de cette course poursuite. Si bien qu'elle s'effondra en avant percutant Akira et le faisant tomber avec elle. Akira se retrouva au sol avec une Tokito, évanouit de fatigue, dans ses bras.

Tokito se réveilla allongée sur un futon. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de comment elle était arrivée là… Elle se souvenait juste du moment où elle s'était évanouie sur… sur quoi déjà… la sensation de quelque chose de doux, de moelleux, de confortable lui revint en tête. Et cette chose était… était… Cela commençait à faire Tilt dans sa tête… (Allez Tokito ! Dit-le ! C'est… Allez, je te donne un indice, ça commence par un A…). ''Nooon, encore ce minable d'Akira'' se dit-elle, au bord du plus profond désespoir. Il allait encore lui sortir à longueur de journée qu'elle était fragile et gnagnagna. Il se moquerait d'elle chaque fois qu'il la verrait.

Tokito devint rouge. Pourquoi le ciel s'acharnait ainsi sur elle ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Akira venir auprès d'elle.

Akira : Alors Tokito, ça va mieux ?

Tokito fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand ce maudit arrogant d'Akira se souciait-il d'elle ?

Tokito : Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Tu ne me sors pas des 'tu es faible', 'tu es fragile', 'retourne chez les Mibu'…

Akira prit l'air étonné. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ?

Akira : En temps normal, j'aurais pris plaisir à le faire. Mais je crois que je suis assez responsable pour ne pas plaisanter sur des sujets graves. Tu m'as fait peur, je dois te dire. N'étais-tu pas sensée être guérie de la maladie de la mort à ce jour ?

Le cœur de Tokito rata un battement. Akira avait l'air sincère en s'inquiétant pour elle.

Tokito : Je le suis. Et ce n'est pas la maladie de la mort qui est à l'origine de mon évanouissement. C'est la fatigue et l'épuisement. Te courir après sur une centaine de kilomètres même pour une Mibu, c'est quelque chose de très éprouvant. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment toi, un simple humain, a pu tenir le coup alors que moi j'ai lâché.

Akira : Le fruit de mon entraînement intensif. Grâce à ça, j'ai une endurance à toute épreuve jeune fille. Il va falloir que tu travailles la tienne d'ailleurs. Quand tu seras rétabli, je m'assurerai que tu t'entraînes, histoire de ne plus me faire une frayeur pareil.

Akira se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain…

Tokito : Akira… Merci pour tout…

Akira se retourna, étonnée. Tokito était-elle malade ?

Akira : Tokito, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Tokito : Espèce d'abruti ! Pour une fois que je suis gentille et que je te remercie de quelque chose, tu te moques de moi. VA AU DIABLE !

Akira avait dit cela pour la taquiner mais il ne pensait pas que cela lui ferait autant de peine. Il revint vers le futon de Tokito et s'assit à son chevet.

Tokito recula, alertée par le comportement étrange d'Akira. Il n'était pas normal qu'il prenne une telle proximité avec elle.

Akira : Ecoute, Tokito. Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, je ne cherchais pas à te blesser.

Tokito : Et les autres fois où tu me balançais toutes tes idioties à la figure, tu crois vraiment que ça me faisait plaisir ?

Akira : Toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu n'y allais pas de main morte.

Tokito : Oui ! Mais moi j'en ai le droit ! Je SUIS une Mibu et toi tu n'ES qu'un simple humain. D'ailleurs, je vais te dire une bonne chose, Monsieur le Samurai de l'Effort, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu une fois que ça veut dire que tu es plus fort que moi. D'accord, j'avoue que tu as raison que la vraie force est celle que l'on acquiert par le fruit de son effort mais la force dont j'ai hérité est elle aussi puissante. Alors ne me descend pas sous-prétexte que tu te vantes d'être devenu fort grâce à tes efforts, c'est vrai que j'ai ma puissance depuis ma naissance, mais j'ai fais aussi des efforts pour arriver à la maîtriser. Alors vient te battre contre moi maintenant !

Akira sourit intérieurement. Tokito avait changé et grandi depuis leur duel. Elle avait gagné en maturité et elle était devenue de plus en plus jolie. Akira devait se l'avouer, il était tombé sous le charme de la jolie Tokito.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, il était sûr que Tokito n'était pas indifférente face à lui. Il allait lui montrer comment il l'aimait. Il en avait prit conscience quand il avait eu peur de la perdre lorsqu'elle s'était évanoui.

Tokito ne voyait plus les yeux d'Akira, dissimulés derrière ses mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage mais elle vit clairement un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres… Akira se plaça à ses côtés.

Akira : Tokito, tu veux vraiment te battre avec moi ?

Tokito : Bien sûr que oui !

Akira : Et bien, je t'accorde un duel mais ça sera au corps à corps et dans le futon.

Tokito comprenant les pensées et intentions d'Akira rougit comme une pivoine. Cela dit, elle ne se déroba pas lorsqu'Akira approcha son visage du sien, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux attirant Tokito vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Akira ne sentait que la fièvre d'envie envers Tokito qui lui traversait le corps. Il lui donna un baiser passionner auquel la jeune fille répondit sans retenue entrouvrant ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle et qu'Akira l'ait poussée gentiment en arrière afin de s'allonger à côté d'elle sur le futon. Très vite l'attente d'Akira se fit plus pressante il serra Tokito de toutes ses forces et recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Tokito, de son côté, était au comble du bonheur. Enfin, elle pouvait toucher à loisir l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle chérissait plus que tous. Répondant au baiser sauvage d'Akira, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant d'une façon possessive. Elle plaqua du maximum qu'elle le put son corps contre celui d'Akira, elle voulait ressentir sa chaleur, sa présence.

Akira laissa doucement sa main se promener dans les cheveux de la jeune fille puis dans le dos et commença doucement à desserrer la ceinture qui maintenait son kimono. Tokito fit de même avec celui d'Akira qui se retrouva bientôt torse-nu, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir son torse musclé, son dos recouvert de multiples cicatrises mais qu'elle aimait tant.

Bientôt les tourtereaux se retrouvèrent en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam, découvrant le corps de l'autre à loisir, ils firent connaissance pour la toute première fois ne faisant plus qu'un dans l'harmonie la plus totale. Et c'est après qu'Akira ait marqué pour la toute première fois Tokito et que celle-ci ait offert la plus précieuse chose qu'une fille puisse offrir à l'homme de sa vie, que notre petit couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, vibrant d'une profonde satisfaction de bonheur absolu…

Le lendemain, Tokito s'était réveillée avant Akira, préparant une nouvelle attaque. Le samouraï eut à peine le temps de se réveiller qu'il fut assailli sous une attaque de multiples baisers.

Akira : Tokito, laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller.

Tokito : Ah tu crois ça ? Figure-toi qu'hier, tu m'as fait comprendre que tu acceptais de m'accorder un duel au corps à corps et dans un futon. Et bien, j'ai mon mot aussi à donner. Désormais, je me battrais avec toi chaque fois que nous serons dans un futon, et ce au corps à corps…

Et c'est sous le regard éberlué d'un Akira encore à moitié endormie que Tokito lança une deuxième offensive, bien décider à battre Akira !


End file.
